


Wild Ride

by Responder2



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Responder2/pseuds/Responder2
Summary: Owen and the team answer a call that turns out the way no one expected
Relationships: Michelle Blake & Owen Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing Owell FIc ( I love them). I have started a bunch. Hope you like this one!

The 126 had been sitting around eating dinner when the call came out. Auto accident involving a limousine that had rolled over, several occupants inside. The crew jumped into their vehicles and raced through town finding the said vehicle in the intersection on its roof.  
Owen jumped out and started shouting commands at his crew while Michelle readied hers for possible injuries. Owen reached the limo first and surveyed the damage. He tried the doors and found them to be locked. Taking out his glass breaking tool he called to the occupants to cover their faces and then shattered the window, clearing the glass from the frame. It was then that the odor hit him…. cannabis…lots of cannabis. He stuck his head in the window and looked at the occupants, six people in total piled around the now fallen vehicle.  
“Anyone hurt?” he called out as he climbed inside. There was a hazy cloud of cannabis smoke that filled the vehicle. He blinked several times to clear his now stinging eyes.  
“My leg’s busted…I can see the bone man.” One male called out.  
The rest seemed to be fine, so Owen aided them out of the window and handed them off to the crew waiting outside the vehicle. He stuck his head out of the window and called for Michelle and crew to be ready for a possible compound fracture and went back in. “Can you move?” he said to the man.  
“Naw man, my leg…it’s caught under the seat…it’s bent or something.” The man giggled as he waved an arm.  
“All right, stay still.” He cautioned as he made his way to the man to find the bottom of the seat folded around the man’s leg. “What’s your name?”  
“Ah…Mike…my name’s Mike. I know this is supposed to hurt…” he laughed. “but I can’t feel a thing.”  
Owen coughed a couple of times, starting to feel lightheaded. “Ok Mike. Just stay still you have a pretty bad break there. We need to get a back board in here.”  
Owen crawled to the window and called to Judd. “I need a hand. Bring me a crowbar and the back board, we’ll have to brace his leg once he’s out.”  
Seconds later Judd crawled through the window bringing the said items with him. “Man alive.” He exclaimed. “How much pot were you all doing in here?”  
“Lots.” Mike exclaimed happily. “Good shit too. The best.”  
Judd and Owen worked to free the man from the seat and get him onto the backboard without much trouble.  
“Damn good thing he’s high as a kite or he’d be feelin a world of hurt.” Judd looked to Owen. “Ready?”  
Owen smiled at him. “I’m always ready Judd…Juddy…Jud…Jud…”  
Owen rolled his eyes. “Oh Lord.” He said as he realized that his Captain was undeniably high as a kite.  
Owen rolled toward him until they were face to face. “Let’s do this cowboy.”  
Judd sighed and gently pushed Owen back until he was in a sitting position. “You just sit there.”  
“Okay dokey.” Owen smiled at him.  
Judd shook his head and called for Paul to come and help him get the patient out of the limo and to call for a second ambulance for their Captain. He crawled back in and looked at Owen who was staring up.  
“Come on Cap…let’s get you out of here.”  
Owen pointed up. “Are we upside down?”  
Judd nodded and sighed. “Yeah Cap…we’re upside down.” He said as he pulled Owen out of the vehicle.  
Michelle was standing there as they exited, a worried expression on her face. “What’s wrong with Owen?” She asked as she started to check him out. “Oh God he stinks.”  
Judd nodded. “He’s high.”  
Michelle stifled a giggle and shined her penlight in Owen’s eyes. “Oh, hell yeah he is.”  
Owen smiled at Michelle and patted her face. “High there beautiful.”  
Michelle squeezed her mouth into a straight line. “Owen, can you stand up?”  
She was just about to tell Judd to help him up when Owen started to get up awkwardly. “I’m fiiine…” he drawled out as he tried to turn toward Michelle but lost his footing and fell backward hitting his head in the edge of the limo’s now busted out window, blood spilled from the back of his head. “Well that was fun.” He smiled up at Judd as Michelle dug through her bag for gauze.  
“Just stay still Owen…let me look at you.” She said as she felt around the back of his head. “Stitches for sure.” She looked at Judd and the rest of the crew who were standing there trying not to bust a gut. “Help him up.” She admonished them and looked around toward Nancy. “The fracture?”  
“He’s in the other ambulance Captain…on his way to the hospital.” The paramedic replied biting her lip. “We can take him.” She said nodding toward Owen.  
Michelle nodded and watched as they put Owen onto the stretcher and loaded him into her rig.

In the rig Michelle started to clean and bandage his head wound as they rolled toward the hospital. “Start him on a saline drip…try and get him sobered up.” She told Nancy as she wrapped a bandage around his head. Owen sat up on the stretcher and grabbed hold of Michelle’s wrist. “You are stunningly beautiful…do you know that?” He grinned at her. “Oh lord.” Michelle shook her head. “Okay Owen…lay back down.” Owen continued, looking at Nancy. “No, seriously…isn’t she beautiful?” He leaned closer to Nancy. “I mean she’s hot right?” Nancy nodded stifling her laughter. “Sure.” She said and turned her head away. Michelle’s eyes went wide for a second as she pushed Owen back down onto the stretcher. “Oh, you’re rough.” He shook a finger at her. “See, I kinda thought you might be. That’s hot.” Michelle’s face had turned a shade of red as she shook her head. “Okay Owen…” Owen waved his hand at her. “You know I like to watch you…around the station…when you walk around in that uniform there’s nothing hotter.” “Oh my God Owen please stop talking.” Michelle shrieked. Tim leaned back from his driver’s seat. “If I didn’t know any better Captain, I’d say he has a thing for you. Michelle shot Tim a look of death. “Drive the rig Tim.” “Yep, driving.” Tim turned quickly back to his duties. Owen reached toward Michelle and patted her face. “I really just always want to grab you and just plant one on…you know? Just…yeah.” He faded as his eyes closed. Nancy’s mouth fell open. “Captain, what did you just give him?” Michelle looked at her innocently. “Nothing.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Just some Ativan.” Nancy laughed out loud and shook her head. “Too bad, I wanted to hear the rest of that.” Michelle glared at her.


End file.
